


time hopper

by TurntechLoveThis (angelcult)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Instability, Gen, Mental Instability, Murder, Revenge, nonlinear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/TurntechLoveThis
Summary: Dave is doing his sworn duty as a knight, except he isn’t made for being honorable.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider (one-sided)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	time hopper

**Author's Note:**

> a small thread fic from twitter

==> Be Dave: Dave. Get revenge. 

He’s a knight, knights are valiant and honorable, they protect who they are sworn to.

But he is no ordinary knight, and this is a War and this simulation is ripping him apart.

And most importantly, he loves him.

Eyes up, wise up, Dave, your target is moving. 

He doesn’t know why she’s trying to run, he’s a time hopper, he slips between the cracks of seconds and minutes and changes the timeline over and over again, but not her.

Not this one.

He’ll kill every version of her.

He hops through time, two days prior to the betrayal, skips over blood and meddlesome bitches and lands with his foot on her neck and his sword over her head.

“Howdy, Spider-bitch.”

He’s a respectable friend, but he is an abhorrent enemy. 

He knows that he’s wrong inside.

Something in him is broken and he won’t try to fix it.

She can’t breathe, she doesn’t deserve to, really, so he presses his foot down and watches her choke.

“You hurt my boy.” He mutters and she chokes more.

He doesn’t even hate her.

He just hates what she did.

She can throw him off, she’s even trying to use those damn mind powers, but those don’t work.

He’s too broken. 

“Stop it right now or I’ll stab your eye out and fucking gut you.”

She stops.

He is not satisfied, but she keeps her eye.

Unlike her, he doesn’t break promises.

“You hurt my boy something serious.” He muttered, raising his sword.

“I’m just taking that pound of flesh back now.” 

-

“Dave! Where did you go?”

John is pale-looking and tired, it’s because of this war but Dave knows she had a hand in it too.

“I had to take care of something. Not much, homie, some hella fucked shit though.”

He wiped an entire being out of existence for him.

Something in him is broken.

Something in him is wrong.


End file.
